


Things Change

by BowleggedNerd



Series: A Long Way Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Music, Light Bondage, M/M, Musician Dean, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, country music star!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother Gabriel moves to El Paso, Castiel considers moving there, too. Gabriel takes Castiel on a tour of all the local hotspots, which includes a bona fide honky tonk. Castiel had never really much cared for country music, but that all changes when a green-eyed cowboy takes center stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not that into country music, but I grew up listening to Dwight Yoakam. I was inspired to write this after listening to his song "Things Change" (acoustic). Here's the link if you wanted to listen to it: https://youtu.be/kwcfuaLgS-E
> 
> I'm sorry if country music isn't really your thing, but I think Jensen could sing this song very well if he tried. Plus, who doesn't have a cowboy kink?! ;-) Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. A "honky tonk" is basically a country western bar/club. Also, this is my first time writing smut, so go easy on me.

“Welcome to my humble abode, dear brother!” Gabriel exclaimed as Castiel walked into the quaint little apartment. So far, Gabriel only had his necessities unpacked, the rest remained stowed away in a dozen or so cardboard boxes throughout the place.

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what his brother did because he was always so vague, but he knew it had something to do with the entertainment biz. As an accountant, Castiel could pretty much get a job anywhere, which is why he was highly considering moving to El Paso to be with his brother. After their mother died, Castiel didn’t feel like staying in Detroit anymore; it got lonely and held too many memories.

Out of all the Novak children, Castiel and Gabriel were no doubt the closest, and the rest of their siblings all dispersed and settled into places all over the country with families of their own. A death of a parent and a bad breakup later, Castiel felt it was time to move on, and El Paso seemed like a good place, especially since he’d be so close to his brother.

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Gabe.”

“Shut the fuck up, Cassie. You’re my brother, so you’re always welcome at Hotel Gabriel. No room service though.”

Castiel chuckled at his brother’s lame joke before rolling his luggage into the spare bedroom. Other than the queen-sized bed in the center of the room, it was pretty bare, but Gabriel had only been in El Paso for about a month or so.

“Alright, bro,” Gabriel leaned against the doorframe, “don’t get too comfortable. I gotta take you around town. We’ll go apartment hunting tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded and changed into some fresh clothes. Gabriel always got on his case about his wardrobe, insisting that he didn’t always need to look like a “stuffy accountant,” but he liked his navy suit and tan trench coat. Thankfully, it was early January which meant Castiel could wear his coat without dying from heat stroke like he would if it were the summertime. He shrugged on his suit jacket and trench coat before heading out to the living room to meet Gabriel.

Knowing his brother, Castiel didn’t know what to expect upon his tour around El Paso. He was sure that Gabriel as going to lug hum to a sleazy strip club or his favorite burrito food truck, but he was pleasantly surprised when they visited typical run-of-the-mill tourist attractions. Castiel enjoyed the National Border Patrol Museum and especially the zoo. After a long day of sightseeing, Gabriel figured it was time to refuel, so they headed to his favorite hangout.

The Roadhouse was a homey little honky tonk on the outskirts of town owned by a woman named Ellen and her daughter, Jo. Gabriel found it while he was bar hopping when he first moved down to El Paso and the place stuck with him since. Never in a million years did Gabriel ever think he would like country music, but after hearing some of the people play on open-mic night at the Roadhouse, he found it was starting to grow on him. He knew Castiel didn’t much care for country music either, but he figured maybe his little bro would warm up to it, too.

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” the older brunette woman said from behind the bar. “I’m Ellen,” she said as she held out her hand to which Castiel rightfully took. “What’ll it be for you, boys?”

“Two drafts, ma’am,” Gabriel chimed.

Castiel scoped the room from his barstool while Ellen got their beers. There were a decent amount of people in the place, especially over by the stage to the left of the bar. Some old Hank Williams song played from the jukebox by the entrance, and the dance floor looked like a sea of bobbing cowboy hats from everyone who was moving to the music.

“Thanks,” Gabriel said as he accepted his beer from Ellen.

“On the house,” Ellen smiled. “Enjoy, boys.”

Castiel took a swig of his beer before his brother spoke. “So,” Gabriel placed his glass back down on the old wooden bar, “how have things been in the love department?”

“Gabriel,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “you know I’m not looking for anyone right now. Not after…” he trailed off.

“Dude, seriously? It’s been, what, a year? You’re still going to let that pompous, British asshole hold you back?”

“Gabriel…”

“No, don’t ‘Gabriel’ me, little bro,” Gabriel paused to read the look on Castiel’s face. “Look, Balthazar was a dick, okay? But you can’t let him control your life forever.”

“I know, but-”

“‘But’ nothing. I’m not saying go out and get hitched or anything, I’m just saying you need to go out and live a little. Get laid and make merry!”

Castiel looked down and smiled before taking a big gulp of his beer. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good, now let’s go square dance or whatever,” Gabriel said before he downed the rest of his beer and dragged his younger brother to the dance floor by his wrist.

After dodging a few twirling cowboys and cowgirls, Castiel and Gabriel were standing right in front of the stage where a single stool and microphone stood.

“They play live music here?” Castiel asked.

“Hells yeah, it’s great, especially the guy they got playing tonight. I’ve seen him a couple times,” Gabriel gave Castiel a knowing look before elbowing his side. “Plus, he’s cute.”

Castiel shook his head and let out a breathy laugh. Being in Texas, Castiel knew he probably had a better chance seeing God than meeting another gay man. Although he was comfortable with his sexuality, he knew others around El Paso wouldn’t be, considering the fact that Texas is perhaps the most red, conservative state in the country.

Rather than fall for his brother’s trap, Castiel redirected the conversation back to music. “What happened to your ‘only listen to cock rock’ motto?”

“Eh,” Gabriel shrugged, “I guess this guy changed my mind.”

“What’s his name?”

Right before Gabriel was going to speak, Ellen approached the microphone on stage. “Howdy! I hope y’all are having a good time because we got a real treat for you tonight. Put your hands together for the one and only Dean Winchester!”

The crowd applauded and whistled as Ellen walked off the stage and a figure emerged from the curtain holding a guitar. Castiel inhaled sharply once the man before him stepped into the spotlight. He was without a doubt the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen. Gabriel said he was cute, but that was clearly an understatement.

Dean wore a fitted black t-shirt that clung to his chiseled arms and chest, a pair of tight blue jeans slung low on his hips with a large, shiny belt buckle that read "KAZ 2Y5", and black leather cowboy boots. To top it all off, Dean wore a black cowboy hat that cast shadows over his eyes and high cheekbones. Castiel couldn’t help but drool a little as Dean sat on the stool with his guitar and adjusted the mic to the proper height before speaking.

“Hey, I’m Dean,” he said, flashing the crowd a megawatt smile. Damn, even his voice was sexy. Castiel already felt weak in the knees, and the guy hadn’t even started playing yet. It would surely be a lucky break if Castiel doesn’t faint by the end of the singer’s performance. “This one’s for you, darlin’. Eat your heart out.”

Castiel’s heart sank a bit at the realization that Dean must’ve had a significant other, and even worse, he was probably straight. Even though he was disheartened, he wasn’t going to let it ruin his night. Just because this insanely hot and assumingly talented man before him was more than likely straight with a girlfriend didn’t mean he still couldn’t enjoy the show (and the view).

Dean brought one foot up on the lowest rung of the stool while the other remained planted on the floor. He began to strum the opening notes of a song Castiel didn’t recognize on his worn Martin guitar. Castiel was mesmerized by the way Dean’s fingers moved over the frets and how his bicep flexed as he strummed, but what he wasn’t prepared for was Dean’s sinfully velvet voice.

_She said, “Baby, things change.”_

_I said, “But I feel the same.”_

_She said, “Well, let me explain, baby, how things can change.”_

_I said, “But that doesn’t show, how a love that could grow, would become so estranged.”_

_She said, “Well, baby, things change.”_

A lump formed in Castiel’s throat when the green-eyed cowboy looked his way, and he swore he could’ve seen a hint of a smirk.

_She said, “Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, now, baby don’t try_

_To figure things out or ask questions ‘bout why._

_Forever’s a promise no love can survive,_

_And trust with hearts, just don’t apply.”_

_She said, “‘Cause baby, things change.”_

While the lyrics settled for a bit and Dean began to play a little solo, Castiel thought about Balthazar. He had basically said the same thing to Castiel when he broke up with him. The song really hit home, but somehow, Dean’s voice coaxed him through it.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, so baby, I quit tryin’_

_To figure things out about all your heart’s lyin’._

_Forever’s a promise we couldn’t survive._

_Yeah, I may be slow, but I ain’t blind._

Dean narrowed his eyes as he stared at someone in the crowd, a smug smirk spreading across his face.

_She said, “I still love you so.”_

_I said, “I don’t care to know.”_

_She said, “You once cried my name.”_

_I said, “Well, baby, things change._

_Let’s don’t go placin’ no blame,_

_‘Cause you know things can change.”_

Just as the crowd thought the song ended, Dean continued.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_She said, “You once cried my name.”_

Dean turned his gaze from whoever he was apparently singing the song to and stared directly at Castiel. Even through the shadow Dean’s hat cast on his face, Castiel could still see his brilliant green eyes sparkle.

_I said, “Well, baby, things change.”_

Everyone applauded and whistled once more as Dean looked up and smiled at everyone. "Thanks, y'all, 'ppreciate it," he said before retreating back behind the curtain. Castiel was somewhat in a daze, only hearing the heavy cowboy-booted steps of "the one and only Dean Winchester."

Castiel jumped as he felt someone lay a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his overly excited big brother, who said, "Cute, right?"

"W-What? No! He wasn't  _that_ cute," Castiel lied.

"Right," Gabriel scoffed, "is that why you were a drooling transfixed mess?"

Castiel instinctively wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand after he knew Gabriel saw him do that. A female performer approached the mic and began singing some off-key Dolly Parton song, which the crowd started to dance to around the two stagnant brothers.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "you win, but if you thought he was only cute, I'd love to see someone you think is beautiful."

Gabriel bellowed out a laugh but quickly silenced himself as he looked behind his little brother's shoulder. Confused, Castiel whirled around only to come face-to-face with Dean, causing him to stumble a little bit. Thank God Gabriel caught his elbow before he went down entirely.

 _Shit_ , was the only word available in Castiel's mind because  _shit_ , Dean must have heard what he said;  _shit_ , he embarrassed the hell out of himself by almost falling flat on his ass; and  _shit_ , Dean was even more gorgeous up close.

"Whoa, easy there, partner," Dean said as he caught Castiel's other elbow to prevent him from tripping. "Haven't seen you 'round here before."

Castiel swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as Gabriel spoke up. "I'm going to go get a drink. Don't wait up, Cassie," he winked before he practically ran to the bar. Of course he had to embarrass his little brother even more by calling him that stupid nickname.

"Cassie?" Dean shot him a confused look.

"Castiel," he held out his hand to which Dean took firmly in his and gave it a good shake, and he definitely didn't think about that huge, warm calloused hand roaming all over him, down his chest, all the way to his-

"Dean," the other man thankfully interrupted Castiel's thoughts. Boners don't really make for good first impressions, most of the time anyway. "So, where'd your boyfriend go, Cas?"

Castiel blushed at his new nickname, partially because it was one he liked and also because it was given to him by a man who is so attractive, it's almost criminal. "Gabriel isn't my boyfriend," Castiel laughed, "he's my brother."

"Ah," Dean smiled. If Castiel didn't know any better, he would say Dean sounded relieved by that fact. Too bad Dean was straight. "Well, hows'bout I buy you a drink?"

 _Wait, what? Is he flirting with me?_ Castiel thought. He could never tell when someone was making a pass at him. After being single for a while, it's fair to say that his people skills were a bit rusty. "Okay."

Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and expertly maneuvered them through the obstacle course of twirling bodies to the bar where they took their seats at the far end.

Ellen approached them and set two double shot glasses down on the table. "You did good tonight, kid," she said as she poured whiskey to the brim of their glasses.

"Thanks, Ellen," Dean replied and slammed a ten dollar bill down on the bar, which she took before moving to the opposite end.

"She's right, you know," Castiel said as he wrapped his fingers around the intimidating shot. He didn't dare make eye contact, not yet. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again and spill his drink everywhere. He stared at a particular knot in the bar's grain before continuing. "I really enjoyed your performance, Dean."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, I could tell. You were drooling a bit."

Castiel's fingers fumbled with the shot glass, almost spilling the damn thing. _Fuck my life_ , he thought. _Well, it's not like I even have chance with him, so what have I got to lose? Might as well try and laugh it off._ "Oh, you saw that, too? I should really invest in a spit rag," he gave Dean a shit-eating grin, causing Dean to laugh even more.

After recovering from his laugh-attack, Dean took hold of his glass and clinked it against Castiel's before tapping it back down on the bar and knocking it back into his mouth. Castiel watched, transfixed by the way the dark liquor wet Dean's lips and how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His cock twitched slightly at the sight; damn his arousal.

In attempt to stifle his lust, Castiel distracted himself with his own shot, reveling in the warm, rich burn of the whiskey. He placed his glass back down on the bar and turned to meet Dean, who had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"So, Cas," Dean said, and Castiel couldn't help but watch the color return to his full pink lips, "what brings you 'round here? You don't exactly look the honky tonk type."

"Well, my brother just moved here not too long ago, and I think I'm going to, too." Castiel caught a glimpse of amusement and maybe even a hint of hope on Dean's face. "He's just been showing me around. He said he liked it here and presumed I would, too, I suppose," he looked down to hide his smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean quirked. "Why did he think you'd like it here? No offense, man, but I can't imagine you listening to Buck Owens and Conway Twitty on a regular basis," he chuckled.

"Well, um," Castiel cleared his throat, "he said I would enjoy the entertainment."

"Did he, now," Dean angled himself on the bar stool to face him.

"I don't even like country music!" Castiel nervously laughed.

"Tell me what you like then, Cas," Dean urged with a slightly deeper voice as he looked at Castiel under the brim of his cowboy hat, making the other man shiver despite the warmth of the alcohol in his stomach.

"I-uh," Castiel felt the sudden need to steer the conversation elsewhere so he didn't scare Dean away. "I liked your performance. A lot, actually. The song reminded me of... someone. I've been staying out of the whole dating scene thing since."  _Shit_ , well, that didn't work.

"Ah, well, sounds like that someone doesn't know what they're missin'."

They held each other's gaze briefly before Castiel came back to reality and continued. "Sounds like whoever you were singing it to doesn't know what they're missing out on either." Crap, did he just say that out loud?

"Ha, yeah. Lisa Braeden. Dumped me a few years ago and sure as shit, she tried to come crawlin' back. I saw her here tonight, so I figured I'd lay down the law real good this time and make it clear that-"

"Things change?"

Dean gave him a face-splitting grin. "Yeah. Yeah, they do."

They sat there for a little while just staring into each other's eyes before Dean rested his hand on Castiel's thigh, leaned in and whispered, "Wanna get outta here?"

If Castiel nodded any harder, he was sure his head was going to fall off. They stood in unison, and Dean tipped his hat at Ellen before leading Castiel out of the bar with his large hand on the small of his back. Castiel didn't know where Gabriel was and he didn't much care at that point. Honestly, this was probably Gabriel's plan all along. After the pass Dean just made, Castiel was now certain he wasn't straight, not completely. Gabriel probably knew that somehow, too, so he took his little brother here to get laid, and let's face it, after the ringer Balthazar put him through, he deserved it.

Ducking out into the cold El Paso night, Castiel couldn't help but feel exhilarated as the warmth of alcohol and lust combated the winter breeze. He and Dean walked arm-in-arm a few blocks away from the Roadhouse, talking about the wonders of the Texas city as they did so until they reached an outdated apartment building. Dean had to be freezing, for he was only in a black t-shirt. Castiel offered him his coat, but Dean declined with a laugh and made a joke how he'd "look like a Van Helsing reject or something" if he wore it. They made their way up the wooden staircase to apartment "A" on the left.

As Dean fumbled for his keys, Castiel felt a bit of courage surge through him. He stood behind Dean, placed his hands on the cowboy's hips, and kissed his shoulder beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. He smelled like pine and whiskey. Dean inhaled through gritted teeth and shoved the door open. He spun around to face the shorter man, wrapping his arms around his waist and crashing their lips together as he walked backwards, pulling them into the dark apartment.

"Mmm, wanted this since I first saw you, Cas," Dean breathed as their lips separated for a quick moment while he pushed Castiel up against the now closed door.

Castiel groaned in response and rutted his hips against Dean's, letting out a delicious little noise once he felt the cowboy's hands snake down his body to his ass and his denim-clad erection rub against his own. As far as either of them were concerned, the friction was absolute heaven. They ground against each other for what could've been hours for all they knew, but Dean had a better idea.

He shoved his knee between Castiel's legs, spreading them apart. Dean moved his hands from the other man's firm ass down the backsides of his thighs, hoisting them up around his own waist. Castiel caught on quickly and hooked his feet together behind Dean, bringing their erections even closer. Castiel's senses were overloading with Dean: his smell, his taste, his sex.

"Dean..." Castiel sighed.

"I know, baby, I know," Dean said as he ground into Castiel one last time to accentuate his point before carrying him to his bedroom, making occasional pit-stops against walls and door frames for more mouthwatering friction. How Dean's hat stayed on, Castiel didn't know, but he wasn't complaining.

Finally in the bedroom, Castiel stayed firmly around Dean's waist as they crashed onto the soft feather bed, causing a few tiny feathers to escape and swirl around in the air before landing softly around their panting bodies. Castiel let his legs fall from Dean's hips as he reached down and clumsily fumbled with Dean's belt buckle in attempt to get his now painfully tight jeans off. Dean huffed a laugh on Castiel's lips before sitting back on his haunches and undoing the belt and his pants sensuously slow. Thank God the orange street lights filled the room enough so they could see; there was no way in hell Castiel would ever want to miss this. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look, licking his lips subconsciously.

"You like to watch, darlin'?" Dean said in that gruff, sexy voice of his, sliding his zipper all the way down and reaching inside to grasp his already leaking member through his white boxer briefs.

Castiel let out a carnal moan in response, reaching his hands out to try and grab at Dean. He stood off the bed, which Castiel whined about until he realized what the other man was doing. Dean kicked his boots off so he could slide his jeans and underwear off in one smooth motion, never taking his eyes off Castiel.

Dean was  _so_  hard and long and  _thick_. Castiel wanted so desperately to lick the little beads of precum off the head of Dean's cock. "Dean, please..." he whined, absently thrusting his hips up into the air.

"Fuck, Cas, look at you. Already wrecked," Dean said as he took his cowboy hat off and quickly took his shirt off.

Just before he was about to climb back onto the bed, he heard, "Dean, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Put the hat back on."

Dean threw him a wicked grin before putting the hat back on. "Like this, baby?" he asked and ran his fingers over the front of the brim. That fucker. He knew exactly what he was doing, and that was driving Castiel absolutely mad.

"God, Dean. Please..."

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"Touch me. Just fucking touch me."

Dean's dick twitched at hearing Castiel use profanity; it seemed like a rare thing, and he was all too fucking pleased with himself to know that he was making this gorgeous raven-haired man fall to pieces. He made quick work of Castiel's clothes, although, he did spend a lot of time untying his blue tie, sliding it slowly off his neck before throwing it to the floor. Thankfully, the trench coat was already shed somewhere out in the living room during their journey to the bedroom, so that was one less barrier between the marvelous nakedness that was Dean Winchester and the toned, tanned skin of the criminally hot accountant.

Once they were both naked, Dean crawled up between Castiel's legs and placed wet kisses to his protruding hip bones, making his hips buck involuntarily.

"Gettin' antsy, are we now?" Dean let out a breathy chuckle before licking a wet stripe from Castiel's taint, over his balls, and from the base to the tip of his fat cock. "Mmm, baby, you taste so good," he moaned as he dipped down to lick his slit, collecting the salty precum that was leaking out.

"Dean!"

As if Castiel's scream were an alarm, Dean jumped up quickly to grab a bottle of lube and a foil packet from his bedside table. While he searched, Castiel looked around the room quickly, and his eyes locked on something near the same nightstand. "Dean," he breathed, a hint of urgency in his voice, "tie me."

Dean followed Castiel's gaze down to some hay bale rope on the floor. "God, Cas, you're so fucking kinky," he groaned as he leaned down to grab the wiry material. Dean quickly grabbed Castiel's wrists, knotting the rope around both of them, leaving some extra rope so he could tie them to either end of the wood headboard.

Once Castiel was trussed up nice and tight, Dean placed a trail of light kisses all the way up his body. "Tell me your safe word, babe," Dean whispered against the shell of Castiel's ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"Ugnnhh," he tugged against the rope. "I don't know. Conway Twitty."

They both laughed, then Dean lifted his head, bringing them face-to-face and he planted a chaste kiss to the other man's lips, eventually turning into a series of open-mouthed kisses, panting, and swallowed moans. Dean pulled away and sat back on his haunches, grabbing the bottle of lube and slathering a generous amount on his nimble guitar-playing fingers.

Castiel was honestly getting a little impatient. He liked being tied up, but this was just pure torture. Dean Winchester, the irrefutably sexiest man on the planet, taking his sweet ass time teasing Castiel with a goddamned cowboy hat on, no less. "Dean, hurry!"

"Shhh, I got you, Cas," Dean reassured him as he hovered above Castiel with his right arm supporting him. He leaned down and kissed the man beneath him, who began to squirm out of sheer pleasure as he pressed and rubbed his entrance.

"Dean, fuck! More..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, there's plenty more," Dean purred as he looked down at Castiel with heavy-lidded eyes and pressed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles. "Fuck, Cas, you're so tight," he moaned and began to slide his finger in and out.

"More, need more. Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Dean smirked as he added a second finger into Castiel's ass, pumping them at a steady rhythm.

"Mmff... Shit, Dean," Castiel couldn't stop his chest from heaving now. A small pool of precum started to leak on his stomach near his bellybutton.

"So good for me, Cas. Ugnnhh, bet you can't wait for my dick, huh? Is that what you want, baby?" Dean added a third and final finger. "You want me to fill you up?"

"Yes! Dean, please!"

"Tell me. Tell me how bad you want it."

"God, fuck, Dean... I want it so fucking bad. I want you to fuck me so hard, make me scream your name and make me come untouched. Please, Dean, I need it," Castiel begged. Dean groaned and crooked his fingers to rub his prostate.

"Oh, my God. Right there!"

"Shit, Cas," Dean moaned and grabbed the little foil packet, ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled the condom onto himself quickly before grabbing the bottle of lube again and slicking his dick up with it. "Gonna take real good care of you, Cas. You want it now?"

Castiel couldn't do anything but nod. God, he wanted this so bad,  _needed_ it. Dean stroked himself a few times before removing his fingers and lining himself up at Castiel's entrance, pressing the tip of his thick length against the stretched out hole.

"Cas, look at me," Dean sighed as blue eyes met green. They both looked totally wrecked; flushed cheeks, open mouths, and lust-blown eyes. To top it all off, Dean was wearing his black cowboy hat that made him impossibly sexier.

Castiel bit his lip and tugged on the ropes, anticipating Dean's penetration. Dean tried his damnedest to go slowly and allow Castiel time to adjust to his size, but once he got the head of his fat cock inside of the dark-haired man, all bets were off. Castiel hissed at the burning stretch, but quickly got used to it. Both men let out deep, low groans once Dean was buried to the hilt.

"Fffuck, Dean..."

"Jesus Christ, Cas," Dean huffed as he started to thrust into Castiel with a quick pace. "Not gonna last."

Castiel clenched his fists and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, making him go deeper.

"Ooooh, Dean, you're so _big_."

"Yeah, baby, you like me fucking you? You like me stretchin' you out nice and wide? Tyin' you up and just makin' you take it,  _fuck_ ," Dean moaned and his thrusts stuttered a bit.

Castiel shifted his hips, making Dean hit his prostate with every thrust. "Ohhh, _God_! Dean, don't stop! Fuck me, holy shit! _Fffuck_ -"

Dean dipped his head down by Castiel's ear as his hand made it's way to his nipple. "Come for me, Cas. I want you to come for me," he whispered in his ear and pinched the erect bud.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out as his orgasm overtook him, drowning him in waves of pleasure. He shot his load all over his and Dean's stomachs, feeling his muscles clench and spasm around Dean's cock.

"Cas, I'm gonna-  _Ooohh, fuck!_ " Dean shouted as he came, every nerve in his body electric like a live wire.

He slid out of Castiel, took off the condom, tied it and threw it into the wastebasket by the nightstand. He quickly removed his hat and untied both of Castiel's wrists and inspected them to see if he had any bruises before he placed soft kisses over where the ropes used to be. "You were so good for me, Cas."

Dean grabbed a dirty shirt by the bed to clean him and Castiel up before pulling the covers up over them. He sprawled out on his back, letting the blue-eyed man curl up next to him and lay his head on his chest. Castiel smiled as he listened to Dean's heart beat.

"So, still gonna stay outta the dating scene?" Dean asked.

"No. Things changed," Castiel murmured before pressing a kiss over Dean's heart.

For the first time in a long time, Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
